


Drown In Your Scent, Gladly.

by Bluewind77



Series: Your Scent Lead Me Home [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa fandom
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha Jake Griffin, Alpha Lexa (The 100), Alpha Lincoln (The 100), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Jasper, Beta Monty Green, Clexa babies, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, G!p Lexa, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Omega Abby Griffin, Omega Clarke Griffin, Omega Octavia Blake, Omega Raven Reyes, Omegaverse, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewind77/pseuds/Bluewind77
Summary: Alpha Lexa, orphaned when she was a pup, raised by humans, didn't know what would hit her when she turned 16.Omega Clarke was a late bloomer; she hadn't presented yet at the age of 21, but little did she know a stranger alpha would kick start her inner wolf.I'm still suck at the summary, just give it a try and tell me what you think.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Your Scent Lead Me Home [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783534
Comments: 78
Kudos: 644





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt on writing A/B/O AU. I tried to be as original as i can, but many fics inspired me to write this, I can't even remember all their titles because my focus was on the story and *cough* the smut scene *cough*  
> I'm still not sure if I'll write explicit sex scene, but i'll rate this as E at this moment.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this one and tell me what you think, should i continue this one or not,

She kept running wherever her instinct led her to. Her mind was a constant chaos since yesterday. Tonight, she would turn sixteen, and Lexa didn’t have anywhere to go.

She didn’t know how far she had run, or where she was at the moment. She realized she was in the middle of the woods, and her lungs were burning. She checked on her watch and it was almost midnight.

She slumped on the ground, her backpack on her left.

“Mom, Dad. I miss you,” Lexa was now sobbing.

The forest was eerily quiet and Lexa closed her eyes for a moment, letting her tears rolled down her cheeks and then her eyes snapped open when a distant sound caught her attention. She looked around her, tried to find the source of the sound. As her eyes swept over the surrounding trees, she just realized that she could see just fine, and it was weird because it was midnight,

“What the hell?” the brunette teenager brushed her eyes, hoping she was just hallucinating, but her eyes could still see everything around her, even better than when she used her glasses.

She searched her back pack and took out her glasses. She put it on and frowned,

“What the…?” she pulled it down to her nose, and put it back on. Her eyesight was better without it.

“This is so weird,” she mumbled and then it happened; the agonizing pain as if some invisible hands were pulling and twisting her spine and all the bones in her body.

Everything was just too much for the sixteen years old girl and she cried out and rolled onto her side, her body curled into fetus position and she was shaking uncontrollably.

“Fuck! What is happening to me,” she grunted and screamed again when another wave of pain came. She felt her sex burning, and Lexa ripped her clothes off of her body. Her skin felt like it was on fire. She looked at her fingers in horror when her fingernails elongated, piercing through the flesh. The young brunette was now on her hand and knees, hunched on four as her bones cracking and twisting, drawing another agonizing scream which turned into broken howls and passed out.

//

**_Three hours ago_ **

_In… out… in… out…_

“You brought that girl home, Michael! Without my consent!” a woman shouted outside of the room she was in,

“For God’s sake, Amanda! Could you not be shouting like a mad woman? You’ve scared her enough already,” he took a calming breath,

“She was my brother’s daughter, my niece, and I was the only family she had left. I wouldn’t just leave her in the system, Amanda. How’d you feel if it was our child?” the man, Michael, softened his voice to make his wife understand why he did what he did.

Lexa was shaking; breathing was a hard task for her.

_In… out… in… out_

The fifteen years old girl struggled to control the rush of fire that ran through her veins as she sucked the air into her lungs. She could hear her heartbeats in her ears and closed her eyes. Lexa was a difficult child while growing up. Her anger issues and the aggression that seemed to increase the older she got didn’t help her luck to be adopted, not that she wanted to; she just wanted to be left alone.

Lexa lost her parents five years ago, and she was moved from one foster house to another because of her temper. And her uncle finally found her yesterday, and brought her back to his house this evening, only to be welcomed by his angry wife.

“I don’t care, Michael. I don’t give a damn about your brother or his child,” Amanda shouted again, and Lexa just wanted to get the hell out of this house.

The young girl swung the door open, startling the two adults.

“I’ll leave if you didn’t want me here,” she said trying not to give in to her anger. It was getting worst and Lexa feared she would lose control,

“Lexa, I want you to live here, with us. You’re my family,” Michael stepped closer, but Lexa backed away from him,

“I don’t want you and Amanda to fight because of me,” she said as she went to take her unpacked backpack from the bedroom,

“Lexa? What are you doing?” Michael was confused when he saw the girl walked out of the room with her backpack,

“I told you, I’m leaving,” Lexa pushed her way through Michael and Amanda. The man tried to grab her, and she shoved him away. Her eyes widened when Michael flew a few feet away from where he stood, Amanda looked at her in terror.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered and ran out from the house.

She let her feet brought her far away from the only family she had. She felt bad for not telling Michael the truth.

Lexa was found by the Gardner family when Ian and Sarah Gardner were on a camping trip. They were on the way back from the woods where they spent the last four days when Sarah heard a loud cry not far from where they stood. They approached the place where the sound came from and it was the baby Lexa. She was covered in animal’s fur and dirt. Sarah couldn’t bear a child after her miscarriage a few years back, and one look at the baby, the couple knew it was a gift for them to care and love.

Her parents told her about it a year before the accident that killed them.

Through their trusted friend, her parents were able to hide the fact that she wasn’t their biological daughter. And she was grateful for them, despite her difficulties to manage her anger; they loved her with all they had.

//

**_Present time_ **

Lexa woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was a small cabin bared of any furniture except the bed she was currently laying on, a night stand, and wooden chair in the corner near the window.

Her body ached badly and the brunette cursed as she noticed that she was naked under the fur that covered her body. Her mind was still hazy, the weird throbbing between her legs just made it worst.

She tried to move but it felt like her bones were crushed and her muscles were useless.

Lexa suppressed her scream when loud noises assaulted her hearing. She threw the fur that covered her body and tried to get off the bedding she was on, to escape the deafening noises and grunted when she fell on her face, her limbs were too weak to support her weight.

“Indra!”

Lexa heard a woman’s voice and groaned,

“Go get some clothes for her, Anya,” the other voice said a moment later,

“Here, let me help you, _goufa,_ ” she felt strong arms around her torso and she was back on the bed she was lying before and the fur was draped on her body. The woman, who she assumed to be Indra, was around the same age as Sarah if she was still alive. And Lexa felt her heart break all over again.

“What’s your name, child?” Indra asked her softly, despite her rough appearance, the woman was gentle and Lexa sobbed. For five years in the system, her live was a constant hell.

“It’s okay, you’re safe here. Was it your first rut? How old are you?” Indra asked her, and she was confused,

“What do you mean?” she asked, her voice was scratchy and the woman’s eyes widened,

“Oh dear, you didn’t know, did you?” Indra sighed,

“How old are you?” she asked again,

“My name is Lexa. I just turned sixteen, last night,” she answered,

“How long was I asleep?” Lexa tried to sit but Indra stopped her,

“You slept through the night, but your body still needed more rest,” the dark-skinned woman said and Lexa nodded, her body ached and her ears were ringing.

“Where is your family, Lexa?” Indra asked again,

“My adoptive parents died five years ago,” Lexa answered with a grunt. Something was definitely wrong with her body.

“What about your biological parents?” Indra’s voice laced with worry,

“I have no idea… Arrrgh!!” Lexa screamed when the pain intensified, the worst was between her legs. She reached down and felt a bulge of straining flesh in her hand,

“What the fuck?!” She threw the fur that covered her naked body and her eyes widened,

“Is that a p-penis between my legs? What is happening to me?” her voice was frantic. The young brunette was scared to the bone,

“You’re an alpha,” Indra stated, and Lexa’s head snapped to her right and looked at the woman in confusion,

“You’re a werewolf, a female alpha,” the older woman stood up and walked to the entrance. She barked orders to whoever was outside. A few moments later, Indra re-entered the room, a dirty blonde-haired young woman with a cup and some clothes in her hands right behind her.

“Drink this,” Indra offered her a cup of something that looked like tea, but it smelled disgusting,

“What is this?” Lexa, confused and scared, asked as she took the cup cautiously,

“It’s an herbal concoction to lessen the pain of your first rut. Drink all of it and get dressed. I believe you have many questions.” Indra stepped away from her while she drank the bitter liquid. She grimaced at the taste but downed everything in the cup. The burning in her vein and her crotch started to lessen right after she swallowed the last drop. Indra took the empty cup from her and gestured at the dirty blonde,

“Anya here is an alpha too. You can ask her questions about your nature as a werewolf, which I assumed you didn’t have any knowledge about,” Indra nodded at the other alpha, Anya, and left the room.

Lexa looked warily at the older girl as she walked closer. Her tall figure towered over the brunette and she felt uneasy. There was the smell too, and though Lexa didn’t like it, she didn’t hate it either. It was a weird feeling for the teenage alpha.

“Put these on,” Anya placed the clothes beside her,

“The first rut was painful, but you wouldn’t need an omega if you drink the concoction,” she said as she walked to the corner and sat on a wooden chair,

“I had no idea what you were talking about. And this thing ….” she trailed off as she looked at her crotch. The mysterious bulge and the pain were gone and it was just her slightly swollen sex remained, though it was in a weird shape and it was shrinking back into its normal state, and Lexa watched in confusion,

“It’s gone,” Lexa said and gasped, her eyes widened as she looked at Anya, who was trying so hard not to laugh. Lexa blushed and realized she just looked at her private part in front of a stranger. She gathered the fur covered her front, and then reached for the clothes

“Of course it’s gone, you dumbass. That’s what the herbs for, to ease your rut. An alpha female’s anatomy was a bit different from the male’s one. When you’re not in your rut or in the presence of an omega in heat, or meeting your true mate for the first time, which was rare in this modern age, your ‘extra’ part stayed dormant. You’d look like a normal female,” Anya explained and Lexa’s head was spinning,

“Wait, wait! Stop right there!” Lexa shook her head and finished putting on her pants,

“I am a human. And werewolf is just a myth,” Lexa said skeptically,

“You’re in denial, kiddo. If a werewolf was just a myth, how would you explain you’ve grown a penis just a few minutes ago?” Anya gave an amused smirk,

“But… It never happened before,” Lexa mumbled, she was confused and scared of what was happening to her body,

“Your extra part appeared for the first time when you had your first rut; the first time your wolf presented. Usually we presented at age of fifteen or sixteen,” Anya explained as Lexa tied her curly brown hair,

“You were lucky I found you in the woods last night. Your alpha pheromone was too strong, and your howls woke the entire village. If I was late for another second, you’d be ripped apart by other young alphas, since you passed out before you completed the first transformation,” Anya walked to the entrance and beckoned Lexa to follow her, which she did.

“Transformation?” Lexa asked distractedly as she took in her surroundings.

Lexa was in awe when she emerged from the small cabin and saw other bigger cabins scattered around her. The sun was already up and the smell of the trees washed over her. Lexa always loved running in the woods not far from her parent’s house.

“Our kinds were able to shift into wolves. The first transformation was the worst and many wolves passed out before it was completed when they presented,” Anya explained,

The young alpha noticed people looked at her with curiosity, some with disdain, mostly from the ones who seemed just a few years older from Lexa. The brunette growled when her wolf sensed an offending scent in the air; a challenge of sort, and she was startled by her voice,

“Don’t do that. You wouldn’t want to start a fight with those young alphas when you just presented,” Anya told her and Lexa stopped, still staring at the alphas in disgust.

They walked to the biggest building in the village. Two stories house with thick wooden door with some kind of wolf-shaped door knob. She growled again, now from something inside the house,

“They were at it again,” Anya sighed and grabbed her shoulder,

“Do not challenge anyone, you hear me?” Anya looked at her and she nodded.

The older woman opened the door, and Lexa felt like she was slapped in her face with some invisible force and scents that made her scrunch her nose before clamped her hands on her mouth and nose.

It was disgusting, and the growl threatened to escape but she held it.

“Lincoln, Ryder! Stop spreading your stinky pheromone around,” Anya stepped inside, and something calming washed over Lexa, and the two boys who couldn’t be more than two years older than Lexa stopped,

“Anya,” Lincoln walked closer to them with wide grin plastered on his face, but changed into curiosity while the one named Ryder looked alarmed,

“Go get Indra,” Anya order Lincoln who obliged right away,

“Why is this stinky alpha here? She doesn’t belong to our pack,” Ryder snarled, and Lexa couldn’t help but do the same. She saw Ryder flinched and heard a whimper came from him followed by him tilting his neck in submission. Lexa stopped right after, confused about what just happened. She looked at Anya, who was sweating beads,

“What happened?” Lexa asked in confusion,

But before anyone could say anything, Indra, Lincoln, and a burly man with beard came down. The man snarled at the young brunette, and Lexa was once again hit by a wave of dominating pheromone. She struggled to stay on her feet, growling. Then everything stopped suddenly when Indra grabbed the man’s shoulder.

“Gustus, she was just a child,” Indra said, and the man, Gustus, huffed while he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Who brought this mutt into our village? I thought I made myself clear about not being reckless and put the pack in danger,” Gustus said and Anya stepped in front of Lexa,

“She needed help, Gustus. She didn’t know what she was until now,” Anya said calmly, and Lexa saw Gustus frowned,

“How old are you, _goufa_?” Gustus asked and Lexa swallowed at the intensity of his gaze,

“S-sixteen, last night,” the girl stuttered. She was overwhelmed by all the noise and unpleasant smells from outside.

“Lincoln, go outside and tell those young alphas to stop their aggression,” Gustus told his son and Lincoln strode to the door behind Lexa and looked at her with an apologetic smile,

Gustus walked closer to her and sniffed the air around her, Lexa winced at that.

“You’ve been among humans for your whole life?” Gustus asked and Lexa nodded, not sure she could trust her voice at the moment.

Indra stepped closer and touched the small or her back and guided her to a nearby leather couch,

“You’re safe here, Lexa. Gustus is my husband, Lincoln’s sire and the dominant alpha; our pack leader,” Indra said when all of them already sat on the couch across from her.

“Okay…” Lexa croaked and she grimaced at how weird her voice sounded.

“Indra said you were adopted by humans?” Gustus asked, and Lexa still felt a bit perplexed by how they referred to her parents. Her whole life, Lexa was only a human girl, who lost her family she loved so much, and now had no one to turn to. This werewolf thing, and the fact that she grew a dick just a few moments ago, and that she growled and snarled like wolves did, only make everything much more complicated for the young brunette.

She heard Anya cleared her throat, and Lexa snapped out of her thought. She took a deep breath and told Gustus everything she knew from her parents, how they found her, the anger issues she had started when she was seven until recently, and how she ended up in the system for five years after her parents’ death, and the recent event; she ran away from her adoptive uncle’s house and ended up in the forest where Anya found her.

When she finished, Lexa felt hollow. She realized that she was completely alone; no family, no friends, nowhere to go.

She looked at the two adults; Indra was looking sadly at her, while Gustus looked deep in thoughts.

“Indra, do you remember the attack in Tondisi fifteen years ago?” Gustus asked, and the woman’s eyes widened,

“Yes, no one survived the attack. I was there as soon as I could when I heard about the attack. Some children were slaughtered along with adult wolves, some were missing, and the chief’s pup was one of them. Anthony was dying when I arrived with our scouts, asked us to find his baby. We found his mate’s body but the baby was nowhere to be found,” Indra finished, and looked at Lexa.

“Based on your story, it seemed like your human parents found you in the forest surrounding Tondisi,” Gustus said, he was deep in thought.

This meant that Lexa was really alone. Her pack was slaughtered, no survivors, no family.

“Now that I’ve heard your story, I knew why you smelled familiar; you have Trikru scent. It was subtle, but it was there,” Gustus said again.

“What does it mean?” Anya asked

“Anthony and Anastasia were from Trikru. He was my cousin, a stronger alpha than me, but he didn’t want to fight me to be the next Alpha. So, he left the pack with his mate, Anastasia. They started their own pack, by taking in anyone who lost theirs,” Gustus was now standing and walked to the window.

“When Indra told me about the attack, I was shocked and saddened. Anthony was a good leader and a strong one,” the man stood still, while Lexa was silent, trying to absorb this new information about her origin. She felt the anger and sorrow,

“It meant Lexa belonged to our pack, right?” Anya spoke up, and Gustus shook his head,

“She had Trikru’s blood, yes. And she bears the Woods’ name, but she was born in different pack,” Gustus turned around and looked at her softly,

“You can be the member of the pack if you submit to me. You are my niece, and I don’t want you to be in danger living as a lone wolf. You need older alpha to show you how to control your wolf,” Gustus offered, and Lexa was speechless.

“I-I…” Lexa stuttered, and took a deep calming breath. She knew she needed them to survive her new life.

“Tell me what to do to be a part of the pack. I have nowhere to go, and no idea how to live with this new side of me,” Lexa shrugged, but her eyes shone with determination.

“Very well. Let’s prepare for the ceremony,”

//

**_Seven years later_ **

The tranquility of early hour helped her busy mind to settle as Lexa lied on the grass with her eyes closed. She sighed contently; an easy smile appeared on her lips when she felt someone took a sit on her left. The familiar scent of pine and earth; Trikru’s unique scent, and Anya’s own scent ground her. She smelt like rain and musk that was characteristically different from any other alpha.

“Why are you up so early, kid,” Anya said with a yawn,

“Anya, I told you to stop calling me that,” Lexa sighed trying to conceal a chuckle,

“Yeah, yeah. You’re a big bad alpha now,” Anya waved her hand nonchalantly,

“That’s one of the reasons, and I just turned 23 a few hours ago. I’m an adult, and could easily kick your scrawny ass anytime you want me to,” Lexa smirked and stood from the ground,

“Besides, you weren’t that old to call me kid,” the younger alpha said as she stretched her limbs,

“Whatever, kid. I’m still four years older than you,” Anya smirked and Lexa chuckled,

“Alright, Grandma. Let’s get ready, I don’t want to be stuck in the morning traffic,” Lexa shoved at the older alpha then they laughed and growled playfully.

Lexa was visiting with Anya and Lincoln for the weekend. She left the village when she turned 21. Anya and Lincoln already lived in Polis, a city that was only an hour away from Trikru’s village. The older alpha worked as a cop and Lincoln worked at a café two blocks from the station. They rented three rooms apartment, and split the bill. It wasn’t big, but it was theirs.

Lexa wanted to go to college for business degree, and had been saving since she was 18, when she was old enough to work part time during the weekend in the city. A life as a werewolf was never easy, especially when she enrolled with the rest of the Trikru’s teens in high school.

It might be a bit late for her to start college at age 21, but Lexa was nothing but determined.

And now, she was 23 and would graduate next year.

“Do you have morning class?” Anya asked as they walked into the pack house.

“No, but I need to go to the library to work on my assignment,” the brunette responded as she opened the wooden door, and the heavenly smell of meat and freshly baked bread wafted in the air.

“I told you not to worry about the bills and work too much. You’ve got a full scholarship until you graduate,”

“Ahn, I don’t want to depend on you all the time. Besides, I always have time and energy to do my jobs, one of the perks of us being a werewolf. You know that already,” Lexa smirked and Anya shook her head at the younger alpha.

“But you still need to be careful with that. Human didn’t know about our existence and must stay that way,” the dirty blonde reminded her sternly and Lexa nodded,

“Understood,”

They walked further into the house and Lexa couldn’t stop a moan when the more potent smell of meat and bread and added with freshly baked potatoes assaulted her nose,

“Indra, this smells really good,” Anya complimented as they sat on the long dinner table.

“Thank you, girls. Help yourself before Lincoln came down and devour everything,”

“Mom, they eat more than me. I could never understand where those foods went to. They were so skinny,” Lincoln said as he plopped down on the chair and earned a slap on the back of his head from Anya,

“A man should never comment on a woman’s appetite and her body, dumbass,” Anya said as she served her plate with a big chunk of meat, some potatoes and bread.

Lexa only shook her head at the two idiots as she poured her coffee then fill her plate with the equally big portion.

“I swear, Indra, these two never managed to be quiet for more than five minutes when they were in the same room,” Lexa said before she savored her coffee,

“I’m glad my kids get along just fine,” said a booming voice from the living room,

“Hey Gus,” Lexa greeted the alpha when the man entered the kitchen. He ruffled her thick mane and laughed when the brunette swatted his big hand and huffed,

“You always mess up my hair,” she grumbled as she tamed her brown hair and he laughed,

“I couldn’t do it to my son since he shaved his head, and Anya would break my arm if I tried,” Gustus laughed again as he sat on the chair.

“And you love it when Gus did that, so stop acting otherwise, Heda,” Anya smirked and Lexa only glared at her, though the smile that tugged at the corner of her lips showed how much she loved the attention from her family.

They ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence, and not a moment later, the rest of the pack began to trickle into the huge kitchen for Indra’s finest breakfast.

* * *

Blonde hair littered her face seemed to glow as the light filtered through the blind. She groaned when her phone went off and ruining her much needed sleep. The girl buried her head under the pillow, hoping to drown the noise.

Just when her alarm stopped, the sound of running footsteps thumping through the hallway was her only cue to the impending doom.

“Rise and shine, birthday girl!”

A tan skinned Latina barreled through the door and the blonde felt the mattress dipped on her left side,

“Five minutes, Rae,” she groaned and huffed when her friend turned her body around and she was on her back.

“No can do, Clarkey. It wasn’t every day a girl turned 21. Come on, everyone is downstairs,” the Latina girl dragged Clarke out of her comfy bed,

“Raven,” she whined as her the other girl dragged her to the en suite bathroom and shoved her inside,

“Get rid of that golden mess and come downstairs. And don’t try to shut your eyes when you sit on the toilet, Clarke,” Raven shouted from her room.

“Shut up, Raven,” she grumbled and leaned on the sink.

She was exhausted and had the nasty head ache. She and her friends, her pack mates, stayed up late, waiting for her 21st birthday. And they partied until 3 in the morning.

Anyone who turned 21 should feel happy, finally old enough to go to the bar without fear to be caught drinking underage. Well, she was happy, but not enough to lift her mood.

Clarke was undeniably an Omega and a pretty one at that. Her curves drove any alpha, male and female crazy, not to mention some human male that tried to get into her pants many times. Clarke was aware of the charm she has, but she felt incomplete, a failure even.

It wasn’t about her body because she loved how good she looked. No, it was the fact that she was a late bloomer. She was already 21 but Clarke hadn’t presented yet. The rest of her pack mates were the same age as her except for Raven and Bellamy. There were 3 young omegas in the pack including Clarke, and yet she was the only one who was still hadn’t gone through her first heat.

Clarke didn’t know what was wrong with her. No alpha could catch her attention, let alone the human male or female. And she envied Raven and Octavia, her fellow omega. Raven presented at seventeen, and so did Octavia. They would tell her the stories of their sex encounters, and Clarke was curious as hell.

She came crying to her Mom who was a doctor about that, but Abby only smiled and told her it was okay and that her Mom and Dad reassured her that she wasn’t a failure.

She sighed seeing the bag under her eyes and bloodshot eyes. She took her toothbrush and brushed her teeth, and then washed her face. She tamed her messy hair with some water and combed it before pulling it into messy bun.

She exited the bathroom and threw a glare at her best friend,

“You’re lucky it was my birthday, Rae,” she growled lowly as she yanked her closet open and pulled out some shorts and green t-shirt. She pulled off her pajamas and put on the shorts and her t-shirt.

“Chill out, babe. Come on, Mama G made her famous chocolate chip pancake for breakfast,” Raven said as she walked to the door.

Clarke’s ears perked at the mention of her favorite breakfast and her mood lightened up as she followed Raven downstairs.

Chaos; that was what her house looked like in the morning and it only got worse in dinner time, but Clarke wouldn’t trade her pack for the world. Her pack was small compared to the others. The Skykru pack was once a part of the biggest pack in the state; the Ark, but there was a conflict when two dominant Alphas competed for the leadership. Her sire, Jake Griffin, is a strong Alpha, but his competitor, Thelonious Jaha, was a cunning man. He turned the pack members against her Dad, and as a result, Jaha was pointed as the new pack Alpha, and Jake decided to leave the pack.

Clarke looked at her small pack in the kitchen. Raven waved her to sit on her left side. A huge stack of pancakes and coffee made her tummy growl. As the rest of the pack took their seat (after a stern glare from Abby), she thought back about how the Skykru came together.

Clarke was only ten years old at the time her family left the pack. The first one who came to their new home was Raven. A year after the Griffins moved out of the pack settlement, the thirteen years old girl came knocking at their door. Her drunken mother died in a car accident and the pack was mean to her. Since Jaha took over the leadership, the Ark wasn’t the best place for the orphaned young Omega. The Ark alphas would belittle their omegas in every chance they had.

Raven ran away from the Ark and the Griffin welcomed her with open arms. The young Clarke was happy that she could be with her bestfriend again.

And the next ones were the Blakes sibling. Octavia, an omega who was a year younger than Clarke appeared at the door only four months after Raven, with her bruised and battered older brother, Bellamy, who was fifteen at the time. The young Alpha just presented a few days prior and was challenged by other Arks alphas. Their father abandoned them and left the pack years ago when their mother was pregnant with Octavia, and she died a few hours after Octavia was born. The Griffins was close friend with the Blakes, so they took the sibling in since no one else in the pack was willing to take care of them.

When the Griffin left, they couldn’t bring them along because the pack would see it as an attack towards the current alpha by taking their pack members. Bellamy had had enough of the cruelty of his pack and ran away with his sister after the fight with the young Ark alphas.

Monty, Jasper, and Nate came when Clarke turned fourteen. The three teenagers left the pack because they were bored, and the pack wasn’t fun anymore with Jaha’s nonsense (according to Jasper). All of them presented at fifteen or sixteen, but Clarke hadn’t presented yet, so being 21 years old didn’t matter, she’s still a child among her pack mates,

“Clarkey, what were you thinking about?” Raven nudged her ribs and Clarke snapped out of her thoughts,

“Nothing, could you pass the syrup?” Clarke said ad ignore the skeptical look on Raven’s face,

“You know you couldn’t hide anything from me, Princess,” the Latina said as she passed the syrup to the blonde,

“Were you thinking about it again, Clarke?” Octavia asked with concern in her pale green eyes.

She shrugged as she forked a mouthful of chocolate chips pancake,

“Nothing I could do to change it. I think there was something wrong with me,” Clarke chewed her food slowly,

“Honey, I told you, there was nothing wrong. We’ve done some tests and you were healthy,” Abby reassured her, but Clarke just sighed, didn’t have any energy to discuss it further. She was hungry and she has a class at 10 a.m.

She looked at the clock on the wall above the fridge; it was 8 a.m. so she still has an hour and half before she had to drive to school.

The pack ate in comfortable silence, occasionally accompanied by silly banters between the delinquents.

//

Clarke was beyond exhausted after the three classes she had today. It was her last year in college and she cramped all the required subjects this semester, and hopefully could take it easy next semester and focus on her project and graduate with flying color.

It wasn’t a surprise that Clarke was two years ahead of her peers since she was a smart girl. The blonde was a nerd in her early school days, always bringing a book around, skinny ripped jeans and sweater that was too big for her. Her classmates would often tease her, but Clarke didn’t care about it as long as they didn’t stand in her way. She skipped grade in high school and a year early than her college friends because she took more credits in her first year.

Now, long gone was the nerdy Clarke, in her place was the real beauty she always was. Octavia and Raven lectured her all night long before she started college about her choice of clothing. So, the next day they went all out in shopping district and bought a ton of clothes and some sexy panties and bras. Her college debut was a success and Octavia and Raven were proud sisters.

Clarke gathered her things and dumped them into her backpack; the only thing she wouldn’t give up no matter what, it was easier to bring her books and other necessities than the fashionable bag that Octavia showed her.

The blonde exited the classroom and walked hastily to where she parked her Eternal Blue Mica Mazda MX-5, the early birthday gift from her parents.

She was searching for her keys somewhere in her backpack when a figure suddenly appeared from her right, and Clarke’s wolf’s reflex wasn’t fast enough to avoid the collision,

“Aw! Shit, I’m sorry,” the blonde scurried over to where the poor girl’s books were thrown haphazardly on the concrete and picked them up.

“I’m really sorry, I was looking for my key and-” her words died in her throat when she finally looked up to the taller girl, no, a woman. A woman whose jaw looked like it was sculpted by the Gods themselves. Those wide beautiful eyes so green Clarke felt she was running through a dense forest. And when the brown-haired goddess spoke, Clarke was blown away by how soft her voice was,

“No, it’s my fault, really. I was looking at my phone and didn’t see such a beauty in front of me,” the woman chuckled and Clarke was a goner. Her wolf preened at the brunette’s appraisal, and it was weird because it never reacted to anyone and a human nonetheless-

_Wait!_

Clarke scented the air swiftly and her mouth watered at the distinct smell.

She was a werewolf just like Clarke, and an alpha. A beautiful alpha who was looking at her adorably with her head tilted to the right. Clarke shook her head to clear her head,

“Said the Goddess who knock the air out of my lungs,” and Clarke wanted to cry for the lame cheesy line she could think of, not that she had many experiences at picking up a girl. She masked her embarrassment with a smirk she hoped came out as flirty, and gave the books to the seemingly stunned brunette.

“Sorry again,” Clarke said and the woman just smiled sweetly and took the book from her.

Their fingers touched and Clarke felt shiver ran down her spine and spread to her whole body, warmth settled in her middle and southern regions.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the other woman, and was met with the blown pupils and flushed cheek.

“I-I should go. I’m sorry again, for your book,” Clarke stuttered and yanked her backpack from the floor. Her car keys slid off the outer pocket and she was grateful because the blonde wasn’t sure she could wait any longer to drive home.

She ran to her car and threw her backpack to the backseat as she unlocked the door. Her body was hot all over and her panties started to feel sticky and uncomfortable.

The drive to her house was excruciating; she squirmed in her seat and the wind didn’t help to cool her flushed skin,

“Fuck! What’s wrong with me?” she growled and sped up.

Once she was in the driveway, she killed the engine and grabbed her bag. The blonde ran towards the door and yanked it open,

“What the hell, Clarke? You’ll tear the poor door in half. Wait, what was that smell?” Raven walked closer to her, and Clarke whimpered.

“Rae, I’m burning. What’s wrong with me?” Clarke held the older omega and tucked her face in her neck,

“And why did you smell so nice?” the blonde’s words were muffled and Raven pushed her slightly. She looked closer at Clarke and her eyes widened,

“Shit, Clarke! You’re presenting! And your heat was in full hit!” Raven dragged her upstairs, and Clarke let her because she couldn’t feel her legs anymore.

They entered Clarke’s room and the blonde lied on her bed. Her pale complexion was flushed and she was sweating. She whimpered again when a sharp pain pricked her stomach,

“Rae, it hurts,” she sobbed and whimpered when the pain intensified,

“Shit shit shit! I’ll call Abby, just breathe, okay?” Raven frantically searched the contact in her phone and dialed Abby’s phone.

_“Raven?”_

“Oh, thank God! Abby, I need you to come home right now! Clarke was presenting and her heat in the full hit. I don’t know what to do,” Raven said and the line went silent for a moment,

 _“Call the others, I’m on my way,”_ said Abby before the call ended.

“Clarke, hey. Just breathe, ok? Abby is on her way,” Raven lied down with her and held the blonde in her arms. She made a conference call with the rest of the pack and told them what happened. Clarke was broadcasting and calling for an alpha, and it would be dangerous without the pack to protect them from any alpha who accidentally followed the blonde’s scent while she drove home.

“It hurts,” Clarke curled into a ball in Raven’s arms and they stayed like that until Abby yanked the door open twenty minutes later,

“Oh, baby,” Abby cooed and sat on the other side of the bed. Clarke threw herself into her Mom’s arms and inhaled her calming scent.

“What’s wrong with me, Mom? Raven wasn’t in pain when she presented for the first time,” she whimpered again when the pain hit again,

“It’s going to be okay, sweetie. I’ll give you a shot to reduce the pain and the burning. Just stay calm, I’ll be right back,” Abby was out of the room in seconds and was back a minute later with syringe and a small tube of blue liquid.

“Give me your arm,” Abby said softly and Clarke held out her arm. Her body was shaking, but it slowed down after the injection,

“Sleep, sweetie. You’ll feel better when you wake up,” Abby kissed her sweaty forehead and Clarke’s eyes started to close. She heard Raven and her mom left the room and the door shut.

She drifted into sleep and the image of a certain alpha with beautiful green eyes flashed in her mind, her wolf whined and whimpered when it tried to recall the scent of its chosen mate, making her restless.

* * *

Lexa was left rooted in the same place when the blonde goddess ran to the parking lot. Her wolf recognized its omega, and Lexa was stunned.

She was typing on her phone telling Anya she would be home soon and bringing pizza for dinner when her body collided with someone and the books she was holding in her hands was thrown on the floor.

The younger woman apologized as she started to gather her books and Lexa’s heart thundered at the sight in front of her. The blonde stood up and turned around, and the brunette wanted to howl when she was met with those blue eyes, deep as ocean, bright as the morning sky.

“No, it’s my fault, really. I was looking at my phone and didn’t see such a beauty in front of me,” she was proud to be able to think of a coherent sentence in front of the girl. She could smell the faint sweet scent from her, the one that common for an omega, and something uniquely her,

When the blonde flirted back, her wolf did a flip back and she knew her invisible tail was wagging in excitement. Lexa never felt this way towards any omegas she’s met. None of them appealed to her wolf, not even when she was in her rut. And when an omega in heat did trigger her rut, which only happened once, it only lasted 24 hours and her wolf stayed calm.

The beautiful omega apologized again as she gave her books back. Lexa smiled at the cute blonde and took the book. And Lexa almost flinched at the electricity ran through her body when their skin met. This was a new occurrence for the alpha, and her body reacted to the sudden change in the omega’s scent.

She felt the heat crept up to her face and the telltale of her rut started to make its appearance.

“I-I should go. I’m sorry again, for your book,” the blonde omega stuttered and yanked her backpack from the floor and ran to her car, leaving Lexa frozen on the same spot.

It has been fifteen minutes, and her wolf started to pace restlessly. She took a deep breath and the scent of the omega was still thick. She licked her lips and savored the sweet scent.

Her rut wasn’t supposed to arrive until the next two months, and Lexa knew what it meant; either the omega was in heat, or she was her true mate.

“Fuck! I need to find her,” Lexa called Anya and told her the short version of the story and hung up. She went to her old mustang and drove to the same direction where the blonde disappeared. She could still pick up her scent, but it started to fade, and her wolf whined and she growled at her pathetic inner wolf. She could feel her claws appeared and she gritted her teeth. She couldn’t afford to crash her car because she suddenly shifted. Anya would lecture her all night if it happened because adult werewolves should be in control of their wolves, and Lexa didn’t want Anya to call her ‘pup’ again.

Lexa drove around for another fifteen minutes when she sensed the distressed pheromone not far from where she was. She stopped the car and looked around; she was so far from the city and all she could see was the lush forest and a mansion just outside of the tree lines. Lexa exited her car and sniffed; her omega was here, and the scent grew thicker when Lexa sprinted closer to the white fence. The front yard was large and the brunette was in pain when her wolf sensed its mate was in distress.

The alpha released her most dominant pheromones to cover her omega’s scent. Any alpha in area that the omega passed by while driving could track her down and hurt her.

She jumped the fence and fast walked to the front door, but the scent was dulled by some chemical and Lexa almost tore the door open. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The hair on her neck rose when she sensed another alpha from the house, but Lexa bit her tongue before she could snarl. She was a strong alpha, and one of candidate to be the next alpha after Gustus step down. But this alpha was the pack alpha, and Lexa would respect them.

The door opened and Lexa was bombarded by Alpha’s scent. It was protective and Lexa’s wolf snarled at the aggressive pheromones.

Two alphas were growling in front of her, while an older alpha male with the same blonde hair and blue eyes just like her omega just stood tall and studied her. The brunette held her head high; their pheromones didn’t affect her like it was supposed to. These alphas were trying to make her submit and go away from their territory, but Lexa didn’t budge.

“Who the hell are you?” a dark-haired alpha male asked her after a few seconds trying to calm himself down.

“Go away or we would be forced to deal with you, alpha,” another alpha growled at her,

“Nate, don’t,” the older alpha grabbed the dark-skinned man on his shoulder and shook his head.

They seemed calmer now, but Lexa was far from calm. She could feel the omega’s distress again, probably because of the strong alphas’ pheromones clouded the air around the mansion.

“My name is Lexa. I need to be with my omega. Please, she needs me,” Lexa said and the tall dark-haired alpha snarled at her again,

“Clarke wasn’t your omega!” he grabbed her shirt and snarled on her face.

“Hands off me, alpha. I didn’t know her name, but I followed her scent. She is my omega, and you will do nothing to stop me!” Lexa snarled back, her dominant pheromone was out of control, and the two aggressive alphas were stunned, trying to hold their ground though Lexa knew her pheromone was too much for them, and yet the older man didn’t seem to be affected by it.

“You were in rut,” the older blonde alpha stated and an understanding was clear in his eyes,

“It wasn’t supposed to arrive until the next two months. I just need to hold her. I promise I wouldn’t do anything to her, I would never hurt my omega,” Lexa said proudly.

“Bellamy, let her go,” the blonde alpha said, and the dark-haired alpha did as told.

“Come inside,” he said as he went back inside. Lexa entered the mansion, it was huge and Lexa was speechless.

Just as she stepped into the living room behind the older alpha, an older omega woman appeared from the kitchen, followed by two younger omega girl and two beta boys,

“Jake? Why did you let this stranger into our home? Clarke was in a vulnerable condition!”

“Abby, please calm down and let her explain,” the blonde man, Jake, looked at Lexa and the brunette told everything that happened and how her usually calm alpha was suddenly reacted to an omega.

“Oh my god. That was impossible, Jake,” Abby was in shock.

“Abby, you and I were true mates. You shouldn’t be surprised,” Jake chuckled and Abby just glared at him while Lexa was sitting on the couch uncomfortably. She started to feel irritated; her control was slipping away,

“I know that, but it was so rare. There was no record of true mates after us,” Abby sighed and looked at Lexa with worry in her eyes.

“She was sleeping after I injected the medication to lessen her pain. She just presented and I think I knew what triggered it,” Abby said and Lexa felt the accusation directed to her, but- wait-

“Were you saying she was just presented, today?” Lexa asked in shock

“Yes,” the older omega said,

“But her heat wasn’t supposed to arrive until three days after she presented,” Lexa’s rut was forgotten for a moment.

“And it was another evident that they were true mates. Abby, you were a doctor. You knew it was the truth,” Jake said and Abby just sighed

“Okay. I think we could discuss this later when Clarke’s heat subsided. Raven, show Lexa to Clarke’s room, please,” Abby nodded at the Latina omega who stood up from her seat followed by the younger omega girl,

“Follow me,” she said to Lexa who was on her feet in second. Her body was aching and her bulge was starting to show. It was lucky for her because Anya and Gustus taught her to control her rut since Lexa wouldn’t take anyone into her bed during the time.

They arrived at a door and Raven turned around and stared her down,

“If you tried to do something without her consent, I will end you, understand? I’m not afraid of you even if you’re an alpha,” Raven said and Lexa nodded somberly,

“I would never hurt my omega,” she said confidently

“Clarke is our sister, Lexa. If you messed this up, the Skykru would hunt you down,” the small brunette said in soft tone, but Lexa knew the threat was real,

“I promise I’ll protect her,” Lexa said and both omegas nodded,

“Go and help her,” Raven patted her shoulder and left Lexa alone in front of the closed door.

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. The scent of her omega was potent and Lexa’s legs buckled but she straightened herself and walk closer to the bed where her golden-haired omega slept. She could see the sweat poured out of her pores and her body shaking.

Clarke whimpered and curled her body, and Lexa was on her side in a second. She pumped her most calming pheromones along with her protective one in hope to calm the sleeping omega.

Lexa lied down with the omega and her breath hitched when Clarke instinctively scooted closer and hugged her. The alpha wrapped her arms around the blonde omega protectively and felt her wolf calmed down when Clarke sighed and buried her face in Lexa’s neck and inhaled her scent.

Lexa surprised herself when she started to purr but didn’t stop. The omega whimpered again, and Lexa rubbed her back soothingly. Her omega was in pain and Lexa felt it in her soul,

“I’m here, Clarke. I’m here,” Lexa whispered into the sweat dampened blonde hair and purred again. She checked the time and it was just seven, but Lexa was exhausted after the effort to control her rut and pumping huge load of pheromones to comfort her omega. The alpha closed her eyes and fell asleep in just a few minutes with her arms wrapped protectively around the beautiful omega.

* * *

Clarke felt warm and safe despite the pain in her stomach. Maybe her unconscious mind recreated the scent of the green eyes alpha to comfort her. It helped to ease her pain slightly, but she felt empty and the pain was doubled and she was awakened by it.

But Clarke wasn’t alone; there was another person in her room, and the said person was holding her and Clarke opened her eyes and was met with the silky brown hair and soft skin. The omega buried her nose deeper into the skin and her body tingled when she recognized the scent; it was the green eyes alpha, _her alpha_.

She tightened her embrace on the brunette and smiled when those strong arms pulled her closer. Clarke was more awake by now, and more aware of the pain of her heat. The medication had worn off and Clarke was scared. Her alpha sensed her distress and pumped out calming pheromones.

Clarke pulled out of her alpha’s warmth to have closer a look at her, and her heart skipped a bit faster when the alpha smiled softly, her green eyes were shining with affection and her wolf preened at that,

“Hey, beautiful,” the brunette alpha whispered and her body shivered at the gentleness of it. She could smell her own arousal and she blushed,

“You’re here,” Clarke said in disbelief.

“Of course. You’re my omega,” the alpha stroke Clarke’s cheek softly and she leaned into the touch.

Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. If her family found the alpha here, they would kill her,

“You can’t be here. My family…” Clarke stopped when a thumb landed on her lips and the alpha shushed her,

“Don’t worry. They knew I was here. I wouldn’t have come to your room if they didn’t allow me,”

“Okay. Uhm… I… didn’t know your name,” Clarke said shyly and her alpha chuckled,

“I’m Lexa kom Trikru,” the alpha, Lexa, held out her hand and Clarke giggled softly and took her hand,

“I’m Clarke kom Skaikru,” she said in the ancient language of their ancestors and Lexa beamed at her,

“You know Trigedasleng?” Lexa asked and Clarke nodded

“My father taught me. There weren’t many wolves in my old pack knew the language. I was lucky my dad kept the knowledge and passed it down to me and my pack,”

“He’s a great alpha,” Lexa nodded and they stayed in comfortable silence.

Clarke was back in Lexa’s arms and reveled in her warm and sweet scent. She was surprised that none of them lost control to her heat. The omega knew that her alpha was in pain and from the sweat that dripped on her temple and the straining bulge inside her jeans; Lexa was in rut and fought hard against her wolf for control. Clarke felt guilty for this, but she wasn’t ready for more than cuddles, not yet.

Her first heat was sudden and painful, and the feeling of emptiness only made it worse. But Clarke wanted to know more about Lexa who was undeniably her true mate. Jake taught her about the signs because he and her mom were true mates.

“Lex…” she mumbled from the crook of Lexa’s neck,

“Hm?”

“Can we talk? I want to learn everything about you, before… you know,” Clarke said shyly and Lexa chuckled and purred. The action made Clarke’s heart swoon,

“We didn’t have to do anything for now if you weren’t ready, Clarke. And yes, we could talk. What do you want to know?” Lexa drew small circles on her back and Clarke nudged her nose into the alpha’s scent gland where her scent was stronger and inhaled deeply. The pain in her stomach was more bearable now that her alpha was close to her.

“How old are you?” the blonde asked, face still buried in the brunette’s neck

“I just turned 23 last night,” Lexa’s voice was low and soothing,

“Huh. I turned 21 last night. What a funny coincidence,” Clarke chuckled

“What year are you in? What major?” the omega asked again and winced when the slight pain resurfaced. The alpha pumped more calming pheromone and Clarke noticed a slight difference in it. The alpha’s scent was calling for her, courting her wolf, and Clarke loved it.

“It was my second year and I’m majoring in business management. What about you?”

“Last year, Psychology,” Clarke answered and Lexa hummed,

They talked and got to know each other and before they knew it was midnight, and Clarke yawned,

“You should sleep,” the alpha murmured into her hair and Clarke tightened her arms around Lexa’s waist, head tucked on her chest. She loved the sounds of the alpha’s heart beats and the rise and fall of her chest.

“Stay?” Clarke whispered and Lexa kissed her hair

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” her alpha pulled her closer in her arms

Clarke lifted her head and warmth travelled down into her core when her eyes locked with Lexa’s eyes. Her pupils were blown and Clarke knew she was in the same state.

“Clarke…” her alpha whispered ever so softly and Clarke just wanted to taste the older girl,

She leaned closer and pressed her lips on Lexa’s. The alpha stilled for a second but then kissed her back. It was slow, gentle and curious. When they finally broke the kiss, both girls were breathless.

“That was my first kiss,” Clarke admitted shyly and Lexa smiled,

“Would you believe me if I told you it was also my first?” the brunette bit her bottom lip and Clarke’s wolf howled.

“I do,” Clarke said and yawned again

“Let’s get some sleep,” Lexa pecked her lips softly and Clarke tucked her face in her alpha’s neck again, arms tight around each other. Slowly, they purred softly and drifted into sleep.

//

Clarke woke up to the dark room alone and she whimpered at the absence of her alpha

She was burning and the pain in her stomach intensified. She felt empty and her panties were sticky with arousal. Clarke curled in her bed as she cried and gasped when protective pheromones hit her full force. She heard the door to her en suite bathroom opened and closed and Lexa was on her side in a second.

“Clarke? What’s wrong? Are you in pain? You were in distress,” Lexa gathered her into her strong arms and Clarke sobbed,

“It hurts and you weren’t there. I- I thought y-you… left,”

“I’m here, baby. I just needed to use the bathroom. I’m sorry,” Lexa cooed and rocked their bodies to calm the distressed omega.

“It hurts so much, Lex. I felt like on fire,” Clarke was suffering in pain and arousal and she never felt this empty. She knew what she needed but part of her was scared and she whimpered against Lexa’s chest,

“How can I help you, Clarke? Should I call your mom?” her alpha asked and Clarke shook her head,

“No. Just stay with me, please,” her sobbing subsided slowly as the calming scent of her alpha enveloped her,

“Okay,” Lexa kissed her temple and rubbed soothing patterns on her lower back. The alpha lied their bodies on their sides and purred,

“Try to go back to sleep, I’m not going anywhere,” Clarke heard her alpha whispered into her hair and she sighed. The tingling heat between her thighs was uncomfortable, but the pain dulled slightly. Clarke was asleep after a few minutes, unaware of the pain her alpha had to endure.

* * *

It has been an hour since her omega fell back to sleep, but Lexa was wide awake with a raging erection between her legs. She almost forgot about it since she focused on soothing her distressed omega. She lied on her back with Clarke wrapped tightly on her chest. She shifted their position so that they would be more comfortable.

She tried to get some sleep but her body wouldn’t allow it. Lexa was also on fire, her body ached and her member strained against her boxer briefs. She discarded her jeans when she went to the bathroom. She picked up her phone and squinted at the sudden brightness. It was four in the morning, and she sighed. There was no way she could fall asleep now, if wasn’t her raging boner, her inner clock would do the honor to keep her awake.

The alpha felt her omega shifted on her and almost cried out when her thigh brushed her crotch.

“Fuck,” she groaned as new wave of arousal rippled from her and Lexa could feel the precum oozed to her boxer briefs.

She closed her eyes and willed her erection to go away, though she knew it was impossible for there was a beautiful omega in her first heat lying on her chest and Clarke smelled so good. She thought about her lesson with Anya, how to take over the control from her wolf and focus on her breathing. She wouldn’t let this rut to fail her, for seven years she learnt to diffuse her rut to be less painful.

The alpha’s shirt was drenched in her and the omega’s sweat and she was far from comfortable.

Her phone lightened up when a message popped in,

**_From Lincoln- 4.25 a.m.:_ ** _Anya told me what happened. Are you okay, Lex?_

She read the message and thought about the predicament she was currently in and typed her reply,

**_To Lincoln- 4.26 a.m.:_ ** _all good. You guys going for a run?_

**_From Lincoln- 4.26 a.m.:_ ** _Yeah. There were some disturbances near the woods at the border, we’re investigating it._

Lexa frowned at this; the place was near the Skykru’s territory. And Lexa hadn’t heard anything from downstairs and her suspicion rose,

**_To Lincoln- 4.28 a.m.:_ ** _I’m in Skykru’s pack territory. Update me if you find anything_

**_From Lincoln- 4.29 a.m.:_ ** _Roger that, Heda._

Lexa was more restless than before. The disturbance in the woods might be connected with Clarke’s heat. The omega’s scent was thick and potent that Lexa had trouble breathing normally.

She pumped out her strongest pheromone along with the calming one when Clarke’s scent reached its peak as the omega jerked away from her and whimpered,

“Clarke?” Lexa called out and brushed the sticky blonde hair from the omega’s clammy forehead,

“Lexa,” the blonde omega whined and started to sob,

“Ssh… I’m right here. What do you need me to do, baby?” Lexa ran her hand up and down on Clarke’s arm

“I need you, Lexa,” Clarke sobbed out and she nodded,

“Okay,” Lexa leaned in and kissed her omega softly,

“I’ll touch you, is that okay? It might help,” Lexa didn’t have time to be embarrassed now. The alpha was inexperienced in this field, but the lessons from Anya and Indra were enough for now.

Clarke nodded and she caressed those thin pink lips with her thumb.

They kissed passionately, both moaning at the taste of their lover.

Clarke locked her arms around Lexa’s neck, leg thrown over her thighs and Lexa whimpered at the slight touch on her erection. Clarke tasted heavenly and she couldn’t get enough of it. She moaned when Clarke nipped at her lips and soothed it with her tongue. The alpha opened her mouth and their tongues battled for dominance.

Clarke ground her body on her alpha, elicited a sexy moan from the brunette’s lips. The blonde omega gasped as Lexa flipped their bodies, and Clarke was now on her back, moaning and whimpering as the strong alpha assaulted her neck. Her warm tongue lapped on the scent gland right below her ear where the smell of the omega was strongest and sweeter, and Lexa growled excitedly.

“Lexa…” Clarke’s grip tightened on the brown locks as Lexa made her way down to the blonde’s chest,

“Take it off,” Clarke’s demanded and Lexa obeyed and ripped the blonde’s shirt off, both were far too gone. Lexa did the same and in seconds they were bared of the clothes and Lexa sobered up at the exquisite view; Clarke underneath her, her pale complexion was flushed and covered in sweat, blue eyes blown with lust and Lexa wanted to worship every inch of her.

“You’re beautiful, Clarke,” she whispered and captured those kiss swollen lips with hers and her hands explored the newly exposed skin. The alpha snaked her hand between her omega’s thighs and she broke the kiss, looking for affirmation from her omega that this was what she wanted.

“Please…” Clarke whispered and Lexa kissed her sweaty forehead tenderly, her finger brushed the omega’s wet folds,

“Fuck…” Lexa moaned at the feeling of her omega and focused on bringing Clarke closer to the edge. Her member throbbed and was painfully hard, but Lexa ignored it. Clarke was her priority. It was her first heat and she wanted to comfort her Omega,

Lexa gathered the omega’s arousal on her fingertip and slid in onto her already swollen clit, making Clarke moaned, her thighs trembled. The alpha repeated the move with more force, drawing tight circles on the nub as she kissed her omega tenderly. It wasn’t long before Clarke arched her back, and came screaming her alpha’s name.

She helped her omega ride out her orgasm and showered her face and chest with affection until Clarke’s breath back to normal.

“Hey…” Lexa whispered when those blues eyes greeted her, and her heart swooned when the soft sleepy smile adorned her omega’s face.

“Hi…” Clarke whispered back shyly, and Lexa chuckled.

“How are you feeling?” she asked as her thumb caressed Clarke’s flushed cheek,

“Tired, and sated,” Clarke leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” Lexa kissed her forehead and move to the side so she wouldn’t crush the omega with her body. The pain of her rut was distracting, but it wasn’t that bad. Her wolf was satisfied for a moment after it sated its mate’s need. Lexa knew this was only temporary, her rut and Clarke’s heat wouldn’t dissipate before they were mated. But her omega needed to rest.

Lexa held Clarke in her arms and smiled when the omega snuggled closer and buried her nose in the nook of the alpha’s neck. Lexa kissed the crown of her head as she shifted their bodies into a more comfortable position and drew soothing circles on the omega’s back.

Lexa stayed awake while her omega sleep soundly, her body was still hot and flushed, but at least the pain was gone for now.

She was deep in thought when howls pierced through the serene morning, and Lexa recognized it,

_Lincoln_

Lexa entangled her body from Clarke carefully and kissed her forehead,

“I’ll be right back, sweetheart,” she whispered and smiled when the blonde buried her face deeper into the pillow, seeking her alpha’s scent.

Lexa put on her clothes quickly not without struggle, her cock was still half erect. She exited the bedroom, and went downstairs, where Raven, Octavia, Abby, Jasper and Monty were gathered in the kitchen,

“What’s going on?” Lexa questioned as she entered the kitchen.

“Bellamy was on a night run in the woods, and there were three alphas trespassing into our woods,” Octavia explained,

“He called Jake and the rest of the pack was hunting them down,” Abby added, and Lexa nodded.

“Two of my pack mates were hunting them down. We were in charge of the border between Trikru’s forest and the neutral area. I supposed your territory was closer to the border?” Lexa asked,

“We claimed half of neutral area, not too close to Trikru’s forest. Our Alpha had an agreement with Gustus kom Trikru a few years back,” Monty answered this time,

Lexa nodded, and her ears perked at the howling that had gotten closer to the mansion, and she growled when she caught three different alpha scents she didn’t recognize. Her senses were stronger than the rest of her pack and it made her the best tracker.

“They were following Clarke’s scent,” she strode to the front door; Monty was right behind her, followed by the three omegas. Abby grabbed her arms and Lexa almost snarled at the older omega,

“You didn’t mate Clarke,” it was a statement, and she gulped,

“Not yet. She needed to rest; she’ll be okay for now. I’ll take care of the intruder first,” Lexa opened the door and snarled. These alphas were following her omega’s scent, which was weird because the border was an hour away from the university.

“Monty, stay here with them. Lock the door, Raven and Octavia, I need you to go to Clarke’s room to keep her safe, please,” Lexa said as she shrugged off her clothes,

“What the fuck are you doing?” Raven asked as she closed her eyes but the crunching sounds were her only answers.

They gasped when Lexa changed easily to her wolf’s form; huge dark brown wolf with silver streaks on its coat.

Lexa took off and leaped through the fence swiftly, leaving Raven, Octavia, Abby and Monty slack jawed,

“Damn, Clarke scored big time,” Raven whistled as she and Octavia high fived

“Impossible,” Abby whispered in disbelief

“Raven, Octavia, go to Clarke. Monty, Jasper and I will wait for the rest in the living room,” Abby ushered the young wolves inside the mansion.

//

Lexa ran through the trees guided by the scent of the wolves that were clearly fighting if the noise filtered through the dark forest was any indication. She pushed faster and whined as claws tore through her right shoulder. A smaller grey wolf attacked her out of nowhere and Lexa was pissed because she didn’t pay attention to her surroundings as she focused to get to her pack mate.

Lexa was back on her feet, but the grey wolf already ran towards where the Skaikru’s mansion was. Lexa looked around and saw blurred movement of other wolves, alphas, ran to the same direction. Lexa sniffed the air and she growled,

_Clarke_


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The intruders are dealt with, the impending heat finally sated,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happily surprised by the reaction this fic got, I'm glad that you guys like my first A/B/O AU.  
> So, here is the second chapter for you. It's shorter than the first one because i want to separate this particular chapter from the rest.  
> As one of readers pointed out in their comment on the previous chapter, Lexa is indeed an Alpha Prime and also a Heda. I will give further explanation about their difference in the upcoming chapter. 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you like this one, Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**_Previously…_ **

_Lexa ran through the trees guided by the scent of the wolves that were clearly fighting if the noise filtered through the dark forest was any indication. She pushed faster and whined as claws tore through her right shoulder. A smaller grey wolf attacked her out of nowhere and Lexa was pissed because she didn’t pay attention to her surroundings as she focused to get to her pack mate._

_Lexa was back on her feet, but the grey wolf already ran towards where the Skaikru’s mansion was. Lexa looked around and saw blurred movement of other wolves, alphas, ran to the same direction. Lexa sniffed the air and she growled,_

Clarke

_//_

The scent of Clarke’s heat reached further into the woods, and as she ran after the three alphas, Anya and Lincoln were on her sides in their human form.

“God! Lex, you stink. Haven’t you taken care of your rut?” Anya scrunched her nose as the Skaikru wolves reached them, a light brown wolf ran ahead and Lexa knew it was Jake from his scent.

Lexa ignored the comment from Anya and pumped her rear legs faster. She leaped over the fence and growled threateningly when she saw one of the alphas already returned to its human form and already on the balcony, and two others fought Jake.

Lexa shifted and ignored the pain on her shoulder and jumped to the balcony then tackled the female alpha to the floor and snarled on her face,

“Get off,” the alpha growled and punched Lexa on her left jaw. Unaffected, Lexa lifted the stunned shorter brunette then threw her out of the balcony. Lexa turned her head to look into the room through the window and exhaled in relief when she saw that Clarke was with Raven and Octavia. Their eyes met and Lexa nodded, trying to reassure her omega that everything would be okay.

Lexa jumped off and landed softly on the ground and noticed that Jake had to kill one of the alphas, while Lincoln restrained the female alpha.

Bellamy and Nate were still in their wolf form, walking in circles as they snarled at another alpha wolf that seemed to be wounded.

“Which pack were you,” Lexa demanded as she looked at the female alpha, who only growled at her.

“Your trespassing through Trikru’s territory would be dealt as personal offense, but running around the neutral territory in your wolf form, and attempted to attack an unmated omega from another pack had broken our sacred laws, which will be dealt as an act of war between pack,” Lexa was terrifyingly calm,

“You acted all mighty while you’re not even the pack’s alpha. I don’t listen to lowlife like you,” the shorter woman said mockingly, and Lincoln snarled,

“Shut your filthy mouth before I ripped them apart,” he growled and the woman growled back,

“You were in my territory, attempted to mate my daughter, and insulted _Heda_. That alone was counted as an act of war,” Jake had shifted back into his human form,

“ _Heda?_ ” the woman scoffed,

“That was just an urban legend, there’s no way-” she was cut off when her friend howled and shifted into his human form, but it looked forced and unnatural.

“Hm… rogue wolves. Only packless wolves would turn violently under the command I forced on them,” Lexa was dangerously close to her and she cowered in fear,

“I might not be a pack leader, _yet_ , but at the border, my words are law. Seeing that you were without a pack…” Lexa trailed off, the woman in front of her didn’t smell like rogue wolf which usually smell like rotten meat underneath their personal scent.

“Kneel,” Lexa commanded, pumping the small portion of her dominant pheromone and the female alpha fell on her knees, whimpering as she bared her neck in submission.

Rogue wolves would be able resist her pheromone, that’s why the only way to make them submit was by force-shifting them. Their wolves weren’t tied to any packs, and wouldn’t submit to a pack leaders’ command, which only able to assert dominant through pheromones.

When Lexa commanded the shorter woman to kneel, she only asserted her pheromone on her. Her wolf didn’t partake since it didn’t need to force someone’s inner wolf to submit. Being Heda means that she could command every single wolf regardless which pack they belong to, it goes back to ancient blood rituals that bound the first packs together. But rogue wolves didn’t have the connection to pack leaders, that’s why only Heda could assert dominance to their wolves. In their human forms, stronger alpha could force their dominance and made them submit using pheromone, but often the rogue werewolves would shift into their wolf form to break free from it, and resulted in bloody fight.

“Who’s your pack leader,” Lexa commanded her while she maintained her dominance on the kneeling alpha,

“Pike,” she answered with a whimper, and Lexa heard one of the Skaikru’s wolves growled, and crunching of bones could be heard when it shifted back to human form. It was the dark-haired alpha, Bellamy. He walked over threateningly towards the kneeling alpha,

“You dare to come here and stalk my pack sister. I’ll kill you!” Bellamy grabbed the female alpha’s throat,

“Stand. Down,” Lexa commanded and Bellamy released his grip, his confusion written in his eyes as he submitted to the alpha,

“Jake and I will deal with them later, go back to the house, Bellamy. They need you,” Lexa said calmly and Bellamy relaxed his stance and walked towards the house.

“Nate, shift back and follow Bellamy,” Jake commanded a dark brown wolf who huffed but did as told. He grunted as his bones rearranged themselves back to his human form, and Lexa was glad that her transformation wasn’t painful anymore, courtesy of chosen as a Heda a year after she presented. Nate growled at the wounded rogue werewolf and entered the house with Bellamy.

“Lincoln, Anya, deal with the rogue one, you know what to do, take my car,” Lexa said to her pack mates and they both nodded. The two Trikru’s alpha hoisted the weakened male rogue alpha forcefully and dragged him to the car outside the fence.

“Jake, I believe you know her pack leader?” Lexa inquired, already noticing how Jake’s body went rigid and the sudden spiking of his aggression at the name of the female alpha’s leader,

“Yes, I’ve known Pike for a long time. This one is from my former pack,” answered Jake, and Lexa nodded, and grabbed the female alpha’s neck,

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill you for trying to get to my omega,” she said menacingly,

“This act will not go unpunished. We will talk to your pack alpha in the next three days at the meetings of all packs of coalition. Go now, before I changed my mind, because I have every right to rip your throat for trying to attack my future mate,” Lexa growled in her face and released the woman. The female alpha whimpered as she scrambled to her feet and ran towards the woods while tripping on her own feet a few times before disappeared into the woods.

“Is it a good idea to let her go, just like that?” Jake asked as Lexa exhaled slowly, relieving the tension in her body,

“She would be foolish not too heed my warning, Jake. Right now, my priority is Clarke’s well-being. I-”

Lexa stopped when Clarke’s distressed hit her and she jumped to the balcony swiftly. She was bare of any clothing and her nudity didn’t go unnoticed by the rest of Omegas including Abby, who arrived shortly after Lexa threw the stranger female alpha from the balcony, and built fortress around Clarke. Lexa didn’t realize that she was growling before Raven growled back in warning, and she stopped to assess the current situation. Her rut and Clarke’s heat clouded her mind for a moment,

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” she was cut off by Clarke who threw her body into Lexa’s arms, who caught her easily,

“Lex… I need you, it hurts,” Clarke whimpered and Lexa pumped her protective pheromone and her soothing one,

“I’m here, sweetheart. You’re safe, my omega,” she kissed the blonde’s damp hair and picked her up in bridal style, Clarke tucked her face into her neck and inhale Lexa’s scent,

“We will be downstairs,” Abby said as she exited the room, followed by Raven and Octavia. When the door was closed, Lexa walked to the bed and lowered Clarke slowly, not without the heart-breaking whimper from the blonde omega,

“Baby, what do you need?” Lexa cooed as she laid beside her omega and pulled her into her arms. She purred as Clarke nuzzled her face into her neck, finding the alpha’s scent gland,

“Mine…” Clarke purred as her body relaxed slightly and Lexa enveloped her with her protective pheromone,

“Yours,” Lexa reciprocated and rubbed the blonde’s back softly. She couldn’t hold back the moan when Clarke kissed and sucked on her scent gland, then glided her tongue along her neck and jaw.

“Clarke…” she husked and felt her wolf slowly taking control as she felt the omega moved on top of her, kissing her way up to her lips. Both moaned when their lips locked in passionate kiss. Lexa closed her eyes and willed her wolf to calm down and let their omega take the lead. She could feel her alpha huffed and puffed, annoyed at being denied control, but purred when the omega’s sweet scent soothed it into comfort.

Lexa flipped their bodies carefully not to disconnecting their kiss, Clarke was beneath her, mewling as Lexa mapped her exposed thigh. Clarke was only wearing a loose t-shirt without anything underneath, and Lexa trailed her path up, up until the fabric rode up, exposing more of her omega’s milky skin. She broke the kiss in order to look at Clarke, asking her consent, which the younger woman gave as she nodded, breathe labored with want. Lexa pulled the t-shirt off Clarke and threw it on the floor. Her breath caught and she growled playfully and as she lowered her body on Clarke’s, Lexa hand caressed the soft skin of Clarke’s thigh up to her hips and trailed further to the underside of her ribs, her other hand supported her body. The alpha kissed her way to her omega’s chest and neck, eliciting lustful moan from her,

“My beautiful omega,” Lexa whispered as she kissed Clarke’s scent gland, and purred when she felt the omega’s calling for her.

“Take me, alpha. Make me yours,” Clarke threaded her fingers into her hair, and tugged so that Lexa lifted her head to look at her beautiful omega. Lexa was drowned in those dilated blue eyes and the sweet scent of Clarke, and she let the invisible pull roped her into the hungry kiss. She was painfully aware of her own arousal, begging for her omega’s tight, velvety walls to surround her. Their kiss intensified, tongues danced fervently and both moaned when Clarke spread her thighs wider, giving more room for Lexa.

Clarke felt it on her burning sex, and her walls contracted, begging for her alpha to fill her and soothe the pain. They broke the kiss, both were breathless, and Clarke saw the silent question from her alpha. She reached up and cupped Lexa’s jaw with her hand, her free hand on the brunette’s back,

“Please, baby,” she whispered and Lexa complied. They moaned at the contact, Lexa let out a shaky breath as she pushed her swollen head into Clarke’s tight opening,

“Let me know if it hurts, baby,” Lexa kissed her forehead, and Clarke felt her muscles relaxed, allowing more room for Lexa to proceed deeper into her,

“Lexa…” she moaned when her alpha pulled out only to push deeper, and repeated the act until they both felt the barrier that prevented Lexa to move further,

“Look at me, baby,” Lexa cradled her omega’s sweaty face and smiled when her greens met blues. She kissed Clarke softly as she pushed through, breaking the omega’s hymen.

Clarke felt the stretch; the pain was subdued due to her heat. Instead, she felt the delicious burn of finally being filled by her alpha. Her walls fluttered, signaling them that she was ready for the next step,

“I’m going to move, okay baby?” Lexa asked breathlessly and Clarke nodded, and they moaned when Lexa pulled back and pushed, repeatedly. Her slick made it easier, but Clarke needed more. And as she felt the hard flesh bumped on her tight opening, she knew just what she craved. Her alpha’s knot inflated, ready to seal their shared passion.

Lexa grunted and growled, her teeth itched to embedded themselves into her omega’s flawless neck. She lapped and nipped on the skin while her movement became sloppy as her knot became too painful to ignore,

“Clarke…” she whimpered and felt her omega’s legs around her waist as she kissed the alpha’s scent gland,

“Knot me, alpha,” Clarke found a momentary confidence in the haze of her arousal, and cried out when Lexa massaged her swollen clit to help her tight muscle relax. The burning stretch at her opening served as the last straw, and she toppled over the edge when the alpha’s knot popped in, and exploded inside of her, filling her to the brim. Her orgasm hit and she bit down on Lexa’s scent gland. Her alpha’s rich musk filled her sense, and Lexa answered her call, bit down on Clarke’s scent gland, both moaned and purred as their scent combined. Their wolves howled at the union, finally found solace in each other.

Their mating bites triggered another wave of orgasm, and Lexa emptied herself inside of Clarke’s walls, her seeds sealed by her knot,

“Mine…” she growled softly when she detached her mouth from the newly mating bite and licked the wound to clean the remaining blood. Clarke purred and let go of her mate’s flesh and kissed her mating bite on her alpha. Her inner omega sated, at least for a while,

“Yours,” Clarke purred, hands caressed her alpha’s back, feeling the muscle began to relax.

Lexa moved them carefully as to not hurting her omega. She secured her new mate on top of her body, enjoying the weight of Clarke on her as they waited for their heartbeat to slow down. She felt herself emptied another wave of her cum into the omega’s womb when Clarke kissed the mating bite on her neck. They drifted to sleep from exhaustion, knowing their bodies were preparing them for the next round.

* * *

Clarke woke up to a comforting warmth beneath her, and she smiled when her eyes met the healing scar on her mate’s neck, already renewed repeatedly in the last three days. She felt her heat subsiding and left her body aching in the best possible way. They both succumbed to their wolves, and claimed each other over and over again, cementing their bond.

“Hm… mornin’,” her alpha was awake, and Clarke smiled as she raised her head to look at her alpha who had a lazy smile on her lips. She had this urge to kiss Lexa, and so she did, rewarded with the full-blown smile from the brunette alpha.

“Hello beautiful,” the alpha greeted when they broke the kiss, her eyes sparkled with something that made Clarke’s heart fluttered.

“Hey gorgeous,” she pecked the plump lips of her new mate and nuzzled into Lexa’s neck, enjoying their mated scent.

The newly mated couple enjoyed their first morning without the haziness of their heat and rut, finding comfort in the knowledge that they were each other’s firsts and lasts.

Clarke was dozing off when pack sisters decided to burst their bubble. The rest of the pack avoided going upstairs, opted to sleep in the living room or the guest house not far from the main house, hidden from the main entrance to the property.

“Clarkey, I need new clothes. I don’t want to hold my breath when I have to walk by your room, sister,” Raven called out from downstairs, and Clarke hid further into her mate’s body as the alpha chuckled,

“Maybe we should clean up and greet your pack, especially Jasper and Monty, for their brave attempt sneaking food for us,” Lexa kissed her head and Clarke hummed,

“Yeah, maybe we should. You almost made them piss their pants when you snarled at them,” Clarke chuckled and Lexa huffed though smile was evident in her voice,

“That was their fault for interrupting me while I was tied to you,” Lexa pouted and Clarke giggled,

“Hm… I remember how good you felt inside me,” Clarke husked and she smirked when she heard Lexa gulped,

“Claaarkee… not fair,” Lexa whined and Clarke kissed her bite mark,

Clarke moved off her alpha reluctantly and stretched her limbs, moaning as her joins popped. She sat up, the sheet that was covering her body slid down, and Lexa wrapped her arms around her waist, kissed the mark she made on the blonde’s neck. Clarke leaned back into the embrace, enjoying their closeness.

“Come on, babe. I’ll help you clean up,” Lexa moved and jumped off the bed, looking at Clarke,

“What?” Lexa chuckled at seeing her omega pouted cutely,

“You ruined me. I can’t feel my legs,” and Lexa laughed at that, earning another pout from Clarke,

“Come here, baby,” Lexa walked closer to her and gathered the omega into he arms in bridal style then walked into the bathroom.

They emerged twenty minutes later, and took their time to get dressed. Lexa had to wear Clarke’s sweat pants which was too short for her and a hoodie too big for the blonde. When they finally arrived in the living room, it was to the catcalls and knowing smiles from the rest of the pack, even some of Lexa’s pack mates were already there. As if reading her mind, Anya said with a smirk,

“We’ve been here since before sunrise. I guess your sense were already dulled by your mate’s scent, Heda?” and Lexa didn’t have the comeback for that, because Anya wasn’t far from the truth. The rest of them laughed at the tongue-tied Heda, and Clarke took pity of her alpha. She kissed Lexa’s cheek and threw a mean glare at them, which effectively silenced them. She didn’t realize she was emitting protective-dominant pheromone before they were brought to their knees and bared their neck in submission,

“What...? Lex…?” she looked at her mate, who was also on her knees; her marked neck was bared in willing submission,

_Uh...What's happening …?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... what do you think? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. This chapter will not focus in fighting scenes too much, because I'm in pain from PMS in, and i feel like my fight is over, ugh!  
> oh and just a heads up, there will be mentions of blood and violence, 
> 
> There will be summit, but it will not go through in this chapter, because i hate meetings, and writing the scenes about them just really boring when my mood is all over the place. 
> 
> i think you'll notice in which part of this chapter was my uterus began exacting her revenge after a month not torturing me,
> 
> Sorry for mistakes you'll surely find in this chapter, I just finished this and no beta.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“ _Wanheda,_ ” Skaikru and some of Trikru wolves said in unison solemnly, followed lastly by Lexa, who stood back up and took her mate’s hand then brought it to her lips,

“Lexa, what happen?” Clarke asked in confusion and she willed her pheromones to dissipate, but frowned when no one got back up,

“I never thought I’d live to meet the legendary _Wanheda_ in this life,” it was Jake who spoke, a proud smile on his lips, and his eyes are bright with wonder. The rest of the packs were still on their knees, and Lexa looked at her still shocked mate. Her wolf knew from the very beginning that Clarke was her true mate, and when she finally held her in her arms for the first time, Lexa understood why her wolf refused any other omegas who tried to get their attention.

“You are my true mate, Clarke. You’re destined to rule by my side,” she looked at Clarke, smiling, eyes shone brightly with love for her mate,

“Please, get up. I didn’t mean to force all of you into submission,” Clarke looked at the pack, and they rose up slowly on her command, and Lexa was proud at the soft but commanding tone of her Omega’s voice.

Lexa noticed that Indra and Gustus was also there, and it only added to her embarrassment that she didn’t smell them, too focus on Clarke, her beautiful mate.

“Being _Heda_ ’s true mate didn’t give her the power of _Wanheda_. Only a prime could force submission onto different wolf packs in their human form, just like Lexa,” Gustus said when he stopped in the middle.

“But there wasn’t any omega that presented as a prime wolf,” Anya said and the rest of the pack nodded in agreement,

“Not in a long time,” it was Abby who spoke up this time,

“Unlike a prime alpha, prime omega only presented when they met their true mate, which is always a prime. And true mates rarely met their other halves. I myself couldn’t believe that we’re true mates at the beginning. I thought that my wolf is just a picky brat,” Jake said as he smiled at his wife.

“The only difference between normal omegas and a prime is that while a prime omega didn’t present until they met their true mate, a normal omega did present, but their wolf wasn’t affected by other alpha’s musk. I hated alpha’s scents even in my heat, and only Jake’s that could calm me. A prime omega reaches their full peak of the heat at the first chance they finally presented, and the cycle will follow a normal one in the next heat,” Abby explained and then looked at Lexa and Clarke, with a knowing smile in her face. Lexa frowned at that, and looked at her mate, inhaling their combined scent, and her eyes widened in confusion. Her wolf howled and pranced in ecstasy which she didn’t understand,

“Prime alpha presented like normal alpha, and at a certain age, would overrule their pack leader’s dominance,” Gustus looked at Lexa with a proud smile, and Lexa groaned at the memory. It wasn’t her best moment to say the least.

She was being a brat and involved in a stupid fight with other young alphas over the last bowl Indra’s stew when the pack threw a party around bonfire. Lexa was in the beginning of her second rut and was easily provoked. She brawled with three alpha boys in the middle of the village, causing the said stew thrown to the air and landed on Gustus’ head. Those poor young alphas were forced on their knees by the pack’s alpha, including Lexa. But the hangry rutting alpha saw the stew dripped from Gustus’ beard, and was enraged, thinking that he stole her stew. So, Lexa rose up and blasted him with her pheromones and forced Gustus on his knees, along with the rest of their pack members who were around the village, which was a serious offence without a proper challenge to his leadership as the pack alpha.

“Poor Lexa had to bear the consequences, though. She was trained directly by Gustus while still in her rut. It wasn’t pretty, I must say,” Anya said in amusement, and Lexa held back a frustrated growl, but another came from Clarke; louder and powerful,

“Hey, baby. It’s okay, that was in the past and I deserved that,” Lexa tried to sooth her angry mate,

“Okay… okay. I’m sorry, I don’t what is wrong with my wolf,” Clarke apologized, her face was red in embarrassment,

“So, our little Clarke is a prime Omega, _Heda_ ’s true mate, and a _Wanheda_. Wow, those are some powerful combos,” Jasper said in amazement, but the poor beta stumbled to his knees when Lexa growled and blasted him with her protective and dominant pheromones directly. He whimpered at the force, but no one could do anything to stop Lexa. She stalked towards him, still growling,

“Try to disrespect my mate again, Jasper,”

“I’m sorry, _Heda_. I didn’t mean it that way,” Jasper choked his words, and Clarke was in front of Lexa in a matter of second,

“Lexa, calm down. You’re hurting him,” Clarke emitted her comforting pheromone, which was laced with another scent; sweeter and softer, the perfect combination. Lexa stopped her growling and wrapped her arms around her mate, face tucked in Clarke’s neck where their fresh mating was, and inhaled her scent.

God! What is wrong with her wolf? She was never out of control like this, not since that one time!

“Let’s sit down, okay?” Clarke said softly and Lexa followed her, still wrapped in her Omega’s arms.

“So… you guys are finally mated. Congratulation, sister. Now, let’s address the issue with that Arkass alpha and those rogue wolves,” Raven asked after an awkward silence befell the room.

“Well, that is why we’re here in the first place,” Gustus began,

**_Two days ago_ **

Gustus, Indra, Anya, and Lincoln received a message from The Ark’s beta, Marcus Kane, proposing for a meeting in neutral territory tonight. Gustus wanted to ignore the request, since their Heda had told them there would be a summit after her mating ritual was completed. All the twelve packs would gather in the neutral territory to commence trial regarding the offence committed by the two rogue alphas and one of the Ark’s.

When Anya and Lincoln arrived from their patrol yesterday with a rogue wolf, Gustus knew that something was wrong. After Anya recounted what happened, they sent the unconscious rogue into a dungeon.

After a momentary heated discussion, they decided to came to the meeting.

Gustus arrived shortly before Marcus Kane and Charles Pike; the Ark pack leader, emerged from the woods.

“Thank you for accepting our proposal, Gustus,” Marcus smiled and Gustus didn’t say anything for a while.

“What do you want to discuss, Kane? I think the message was clear; meet in the neutral territory for a summit in three days, which is tomorrow,” Gustus asked calmly, and Pike stepped forward with a sneer,

“Right, and one of your alphas pretended to be Heda. Do you take me for a fool, Gustus? There was no Heda for half of century, and this Coalition is a total bullshit. Stop playing house and look around you. Hiding in the woods, away from humans, while we’re far more superior than them,” Pike said arrogantly, and Anya growled,

“Be grateful that you’re still part of the Coalition, Arkers. Your ignorance will cost you the life of your pack members,” Anya warned, but Pike scoffed at that,

“Like what you did with Azgeda? The Ark is the biggest pack in this state, pup. Do not forget that,” Pike growled, and the tension rose when Gustus and Lincoln snarled at the Ark leader.

Marcus came in between them,

“Please, Charles. Don’t make it worse than it already is. One of our alphas broke the ancient laws by crossing the border through Trikru’s woods into neutral territory without the ranger’s permission, and attempted to attack another pack’s unmated omega in their territory. There could be a war if we didn’t address this issue accordingly, and our pack is big, yes, but we’re not strong enough to face the coalition,” Marcus tried, and Pike stepped back, weighing his options.

“I respect you, Gustus. Fine, the Ark pack will attend the summit tomorrow, with the offender on the leash. If the rumor is true, that Heda has risen again, prove it,” Pike said after a while, but Gustus sensed something nasty brewing in the air, knew that he couldn’t trust Pike, but nodded.

“I will see you in the summit,”

They parted way, no one but Lincoln realized an Azgeda spy watching from the woods.

When they arrived in Trikru’s territory, Lincoln told his sire about his findings.

“They will try to stir trouble at the summit, Gustus. Let me run to the Skaikru pack and tell Heda. We hid her true identity from our allies for her own safety. But now that there is a chance that Nia kom Azgeda knew who she is-” Anya said worriedly, and Indra tried to calm her,

“Anya, there is no use for us to try to warn Lexa at this moment. You said she is in her rut and she found her true mate. She will kill you if you as much as step in to her omega’s pack territory with that anxious pheromones pouring out from you,” Indra pumped calming pheromones and they all relaxed,

“You’re right, Indra. That pup is crazy strong,” Anya winced at the memory of Lexa forced her into submission in the bonfire. Anya was the only prime alpha in the pack, and no one could make her submit. She couldn’t make every single of one Trikru members to submit in one blast. She tried that in her training, and failed. But Lexa did that in one powerful blast of her pheromone, Gustus included. That was how they knew Heda had risen again after fifty years. They needed to see if Lexa could make the entire Coalition submit to her before they could proceed with her Ascension Ritual.

//

**_Present_ **

“Do you think Pike made contact with Azgeda? Because I won’t put it past him to do exactly that. He’ll make a deal with the devil himself if he must,” Bellamy said in disdain, and Lexa looked at Jake and then Gustus. She had the same question in mind, but Clarke’s new scent lulled her wolf into a haze she didn’t understand. She tried to pinpoint the reason of her wolf being overprotective, beside being newly mated.

“There is a chance that he did. But we don’t have much time to dwell on that. The summit will be held this afternoon, since all the pack leaders and their pack members already arrived in town last night. They didn’t want to wait until tonight to meet the rumored Heda,” Gustus answered, and they all nodded, including Lexa, though she didn’t know what it was about because the alpha was too lost in her omega’s scent.

Gustus and the rest of the packs discussed other issues, but Lexa had tuned them out, and curled into her mate, enjoying Clarke’s warmth. She didn’t know how much time had passed, but when she heard her name being called, she hummed and mumbled something between her purring, too comfy to move her head from Clarke’s neck.

She felt Clarke chuckled and massaged her scalp,

“Baby, I’m happy that you are like me a lot, but did you even know what they were talking about when you agreed to it?” Clarke asked in amusement, but Lexa didn’t have it in her to feel embarrassed when she lifted her head and saw how everyone in the house looked at her,

“What?” she asked in confusion, and Abby and Jake smiled amusedly at her,

“Gustus asked you about the summit. He wanted you to put the entire Coalition to submission and prove your strength as Heda,” Jake explained, and Lexa nodded, much more attuned than she was before,

“It’s no problem, I’ll do it,” Lexa said and was about to curl back into her omega’s side when Abby added,

“Also, we need to introduce Clarke to them as your mate, and _Wanheda_ ,” Abby smiled as she finished her sentence, but Lexa failed to understand her words, except the implication that they wanted her to parade Clarke, her Omega, to gain power, and her alpha roared, bringing down Abby to her knees, along with Jake because he tried to shield Abby from Lexa’s attack,

“You want me to parade my mate around as a show of strength?! I don’t need to prove anything to them! _Ai laik Heda_! No one questioned my legacy unless they are a bunch of fools and have death wish!” Lexa saw red and her claws extended, while Jake and Abby whimpered as Heda’s pheromone focused on them. That was how powerful Lexa was, she could control and channel her pheromone and choose her target,

“Heda, please. That’s not what we meant-” Indra tried, but Lexa’s alpha was breaking through her control,

“You think I’m a fool?!” she roared, but was suddenly forced on her knees and her wolf hid itself from their omega’s wrath, and left Lexa with a hazy mind. Once her head was clear, she looked at her mate, and whimpered. Clarke was on her side, blasting her with protective and dominance pheromones, which was directed solely at her.

_Oh shit! You little brat! Come back and take responsibility for your idiocy! You made me lost my reason and now our mate will kill me for acting like a pup! Oh my god! I threatened her parents, I’m screwed!_

“Did you even realize that you threatened my parents and your pack mate? What is wrong with you?! Did I mate an alpha who easily abuse her power just because she can? Is that who you are all along, Lexa? Answer me!” Clarke roared, and Lexa whimpered, neck bared in painful submission,

“Clarke…” she choked her mate’s name out because the power that Clarke forced on her was so strong that her body felt like it will break.

She wasn’t any of those; she hated forcing any wolf to submit, she hated her power, because it made everyone in her pack distanced themselves from her when they knew what she was capable of. She didn’t want the power of Heda, but she had come to term with what she was.

It hurt to hear Clarke’s accusation, but it was on her. She reacted violently, but Lexa only wanted to protect her mate, they wanted to use her status for-

Oh, wait. She misunderstood Abby’s words.

They wanted to show the Coalition that they would be safe. When _Heda_ ruled with _Wanheda_ on their side, the Coalition will be stronger and their species would thrive once again. That was what she knew about the legend. There were only two Hedas who had Wanheda as their true mate, protecting them from their enemies.

And now, her mate thought that she was one of those abusive alphas, great!

Lexa did the only thing she hoped would calm Clarke down and made her see that Lexa wasn’t that kind of alpha; total submission.

She transformed, tore her clothes in the process, into a massive wolf. Being a prime and a Heda, she was bigger than any wolves and pack leaders. With every last ounce of strength left in her after she she was blasted the powerful dominant pheromone from her omega, Lexa held her massive body up and towered over Clarke who looked up at her in awe, and her wolf whimpered at the slight fear it caught in their mate’s blue eyes,

_It’s because you acted foolishly. Now kick aside that pride of yours and let me roll on our back in total submission. I don’t want her to leave us, we’ll die without her! Stupid pup! Could you stop growling?! You only made this worst, damn it! Roll. On. Our. Back!_

Lexa knew that her monologues with her wolf came out in growls, but she was too scared of losing her mate to care. She didn’t want to lose Clarke. Her wolf finally listened to her, and relinquished control.

Lexa sat on her hind legs in front of Clarke, and slowly rolled on her back, exposing the weakest side of a wolf’s body; her belly. It was the absolute form of submission a wolf could give, meant that a wolf was trusting their life to the one on the receiving end of it. It took a great amount of power to ignore the fear and to set aside her pride as an alpha, but all of that meant nothing if she lost Clarke. And Lexa would die before she let that happen.

Just thinking about losing Clarke made her soul cried in agony, her wolf whined in pain,

_Mate, live. Lost, dead_

Her wolf whispered brokenly, and Lexa knew that this was what being one with your wolf meant. It was hard to achieve, even for a prime.

So, Lexa closed her eyes and waited for whatever Clarke decided to do.

* * *

Clarke could only watch as her mate transformed into a massive dark brown wolf, silver streaks on its coat. Her anger was forgotten, and she looked at the creature in front of her with awe, but a flicker of fear rose in her. This was her mate who was towering over her, and could easily hurt her if she wanted. And Clarke didn’t know why Lexa transformed suddenly.

She saw the sadness in those eyes she loved so much, and heard a whimper before Lexa growled, then whined and huffed, as if she was having internal fight with herself. The alpha then sat on her hind legs, and slowly, Clarke could feel the calm that wrapped around them before it happened; total submission.

Clarke gasped at what just happened in front of her. Lexa was on her back; her belly was exposed. The whole room was silent, and Clarke was shocked when she looked around and saw everyone was on their knees, throat exposed in submission to her, following their Heda.

A broken whimper broke her out from her amazement, and her heart broke when she saw Lexa closed her eyes, tears on the sides of her head. Clarke felt her omega whimpered and paced back and forth, the guilt of the accusation she threw at their mate came to the surface. She felt the overwhelming need to defend her family, her pack. It was never this strong and she was confused. She should’ve known that Lexa only reacted like she did because they were newly mated.

She hurt Lexa, and it tore her apart. She shouldn’t have said those things. Now, Lexa willingly submit to her, giving Clarke the absolute power over her life.

Tears fell from her eyes, and she connected to her wolf, calling to her. It would be her first time. Unpresented omega couldn’t transform into their wolf form, so Clarke was gambling with her wolf right now.

The pain came, and her bones crunched and rearranged themselves. But it wasn’t as painful as Raven told her it would be. She finished the change in a matter of seconds with ease.

She shook her head when it was done, and looked down to her hands; now a pair of huge paws. Her coat was golden blonde with white streaks. Everyone in the room saw it happened and gasped, because Clarke’s wolf was just as huge as Lexa’s.

_Mate. Live. Protect._

Her wolf whispered.

She nudged Lexa’s exposed belly with her snout, and nipped at the skin. She chuckled at Lexa’s yelping, but what she heard was low rumbling in her chest; she purred and it felt different than when she did in her human form. She dug her nose into Lexa’s coat on her neck, finding her mating scar, and rested her opened jaw around it. She pressed down gently, letting her teeth grazed the flesh hidden by lighter brown coat around her chest and neck. And she felt it in that moment when she was one with her wolf while in this form, the hardest thing for werewolves to achieve.

Clarke purred when Lexa whimpered, trying to assure her that she was sorry, and that she understood where Lexa was coming from, understood why she acted like she did. She let go of Lexa’s neck, and licked her snout and the tears that had fell down her face.

 _I’m sorry, baby._ Another lick on her mate’s snout,

_I understand._ She nudged Lexa with her head, urging her to stand up,

She stood on Lexa’s left side and put her head under her jaw, and buried her face into the soft coat of her alpha, and emitted calming pheromone as she purred, _I love you._ And she felt complete when she heard and felt the answering purrs from Lexa,

_Don’t leave me,_ a small whine as Lexa nudged Clarke to look at her, and Clarke saw it through her eyes, that Lexa was scared that Clarke would leave her because of her outburst earlier,

 _I’m sorry,_ a lick on Clarke’s snout along with a broken whimper, as Lexa lowered her body onto her belly in front of Clarke, and the omega sat on her hind legs.

 _I love you_ , Lexa buried her snout into Clarke’s thick coat around her belly and purred. And then she realized Lexa’s over-protectiveness over her was because she was with a pup. And even though Lexa didn’t know why she acted like that, her alpha already knew, and came forth to protect her family, just like her omega knew that their pup would need a pack to build their nest and protect it, so her wolf jumped forth to defend.

Clarke stepped back a little, and woofed once, urging Lexa to do the same.

She moved to the back of the couch and revert back to her human form with practiced ease, sparing everyone from another overprotective outburst that would surely come if they saw Clarke’s post transformation naked body. Lexa stood in front of her, tears on her face and it broke her heart. Her big, proud and strong alpha looked so small and Clarke pulled her into her arms, letting her mate’s face tucked into her neck. Lexa sobbed and Clarke rubbed her back as she pumped calming pheromone constantly.

“I’m sorry,” Lexa said in between her sobs,

“Sshh… I know, baby. I’m sorry for saying those things. I didn’t mean it, I know you’re none of them. You’re a good alpha, and you just wanted to protect me,” Clarke whispered and kissed her mate’s head,

“We’re okay, baby. I’m not leaving you. You’re my mate, and I love you, Lexa. You’re mine, just as I’m yours,” Clarke lifted Lexa’s face to her and kissed her lips softly. She rested their foreheads on each other and took Lexa’s right hand then put it on her belly, and smiled when Lexa jerked her head back, her green eyes wide with shock and excitement.

“Feel it, your wolf will tell you,” she whispered and Lexa closed her eyes as she inhaled Clarke’s scent.

Clarke already noticed that her scent was different since last night. It was their mated scent, but now she realized that there was softer and sweeter tone in it. It was subtle, but it was there. Over time, the scent would be stronger and more pronounced as their pup grew inside her.

Lexa gasped and her eyes snapped open, and from the teary smile on her face, Clarke knew that Lexa felt it, that finally her inner alpha recognized that they weren’t at fault for acting like they did earlier,

“Clarke… we’re having a litter!” Lexa said loudly, and excited gasps and squeals; which she knew came from Raven and Octavia, echoed around the house, followed by the rest of the pack howled and whooped in celebration of new lives in their pack,

“A litter…? You sure, Lex?” Clarke asked as she smiled, tears dropped on her cheeks,

“Yes, I am sure. I’ll beat my alpha if she detected it wrongly,” Lexa was still excited and Clarke chuckled,

“Hug me?” she asked and Lexa did it without hesitation, and Clarke laughed at how cute her mate was,

“O, can you bring me some clothes for me and Lexa? I didn’t want another outburst if you guys saw me naked-” and she giggled when Lexa cut her off with a possessive growl and tightened her arms around her omega,

“-and it’s almost the time for summit, so I need Lexa to be ready and not flaunting her abs around,” Clarke nipped at her alpha’s reddened ear and laughed,

“Hold her tight, Lexie. I’m fetching Clarke’s protection suit right away!” Octavia yelled from the stairs, and the rest of the pack laughed at the adorable pup her Heda had became in front of her mate.

* * *

Lexa and the rest of Trikru and Skaikru were on their way to the neutral territory where the rest of her pack mates were arranging a tent for the summit, and after the eventful morning, Lexa was left exhausted physically and emotionally, because, damn, her beautiful omega was really strong and her body ached after being blasted by Clarke’s strongest pheromone.

As a prime omega, and Wanheda, Clarke was stronger now because their union would amplify both of their shared power. She read about it when she studied the legend of Heda and Wanheda to prepare herself when it was time for her Ascension. And if you add the pregnant omega to equation, no wolf was safe from their wrath.

“Baby, are you okay?” Clarke squeezed her hand to get her attention, and Lexa smiled at her beautiful mate,

“Yeah, baby. I’m okay, just a bit tired. I just want to cuddle with you and our pups after this summit is finished,” Lexa mumbled and wrapped her mate in sideway hug and buried her nose into her blonde hair, enjoying her omega and pup’s scent,

“You, big sap alpha,” Clarke chuckled, and Lexa only sighed contently, knew that her mate was strong and capable of protecting their little family.

A normal omega could emit strong pheromone when they were pregnant as a warning to other wolves, that they would do anything to protect their pup. When the pup was born, omega would be able to teach them to get used to dominant pheromone, which was the weakest and safe for young pup. And as the pup grew older, the omega’s pheromone acted as comfort, unless they sensed that their pup was endangered. The omega would emit pheromone strong enough to warn and challenge whoever was threatening their pup, even if the said pup already presented and able to defend themselves. Because that was just how their nature was programed; to protect, nurture, and fight for the well-being of their family.

As for a prime omega, their pheromone was just as potent as normal alpha, though they could only persuade another omega into submission. It was gentler than alphas’ pheromone, and it was barely noticeable if the said omega hadn’t presented yet, which was a common occurrence, since more often than not they couldn’t meet their true mates and their wolf would slowly become dormant, then buried deep in their soul as they got older. Even if they mated an alpha, which was rarely happened, there wouldn’t be any pup since they didn’t experience heats.

When a prime omega presented and mated, they could make beta submit if wanted. On the other and, if their true mate was Heda and became Wanheda, they both shared and amplify their mate’s power. Wanheda was Heda’s equal, the only being who would be able to keep Heda from losing control and made them submit.

When they arrived at the meeting place, Ryder, the ranger in charge of patrolling the border between Trikru’s forest and neutral territory which was also a border that separated the neutral territory from Ark’s territory, reported that a beta from Ark pack named Marcus asked permission to cross the border,

“Well done Ryder. Tell him that he was given permission to cross, and accompany him with his pack leader into the tent so that we can start the summit,” Lexa said and Ryder bowed but he hesitated,

“I didn’t see the Ark’s pack leader with him, Heda. And there were only 94 of Arkers including him. What do you want me to do, Heda?” Ryder looked at her and Lexa was confused at the information she just heard.

Gustus said that the Ark’s pack leader would attend the summit and bring the criminal with them to be punished accordingly as Coalition’s Law demanded. She didn’t like this nagging feeling behind her mind. Her wolf paced back and forth, sensing the unknown danger around them.

“Dispatch Trikru’s guards to patrol in the border around neutral territory, ask other packs’ warriors and guards as your back up. Three guards in each patrol posts, two on feet, one in wolf form,” Lexa instructed and Ryder bowed and excused himself to announce Heda’s commands,

“What is it, Lexa? Why the extra guards?” Clarke asked in confusion, just like everyone else was,

“Just a little precaution wouldn’t hurt. Not everyone favored The Coalition,” Lexa answered calmly, not wanting to cause discomfort to her mate. She needed to know that Clarke and their family was safe.

“Heda, the leaders of the packs are already waiting for you and Gustus in the tent,” Nyko bowed and escorted Lexa, Clarke, Gustus, and Indra along with Jake and Abby to the tent, while Anya, and Lincoln followed closely behind them. Lexa stopped in her tracks and turned to Anya and Lincoln,

“Ahn, Linc, please bring Raven and Octavia along and follow us into the tent. I want my mate to feel as safe as possible. Stay close,” Lexa wrapped her arms protectively around Clarke’s waist and kiss her cheek,

“I love you,” she whispered and earned a sweet kiss on her lips which made Lexa smiled brightly.

In the tent, the pack leaders were already in their seats, waiting for the rumored Heda to greet them,

“Ladies and gentlemen, bow to your Heda, and her mate, Wanheda,” Gustus announced loudly, and Lexa had to hold a chuckle because Gustus really hated an unorderly crowds. His voice snapped everyone out of their conversation and turned their attention to the entrance. Lexa straightened her posture and held her head higher,

“Leaders, welcome,” Lexa said authoritatively, her presence demanded attention and respect, but some people looked at her with bored expression, and some laughed,

“What is this, Gustus? Are you playing us for a fool? This pup was too young to be Heda. And, Wanheda, you said? This is a waste of time. Wanheda was only a bedtime story to make weak little omegas to feel better about themselves,” the leader of Delfikru said mockingly, and the rest of pack leaders started to agree with him. Another alpha, leader of Sankru came forward,

“We are here to discuss the crime of one of Ark alphas, not to play pretend. Just get on with it Gustus. I have other important matters to attend to,” he said loosely and Lexa felt Clarke’s body stiffen, barely able to hold her snarl. Lexa squeezed her hand softly and her mate’s body relaxed slightly. Just when Gustus was about to warn them to mind their tongues, screams erupted from outside of the tent, and everyone looked at each other, alarmed.

“Clarke, stay here with Raven, Octavia, Anya and Lincoln,” Lexa said before she went out to see what was the cause of this ruckus,

Although her wolf already knew what was happening, she was still shocked seeing pale grey wolves tearing down the Coalition’s guards and other packs’ warriors, and knew who was attacking them; Azgeda. But she noticed other wolves that didn’t belong to Azgeda,

“There are other wolves other than Azgeda’s fighting the warriors. If any of you betrayed the Coalition and your Heda and sided with Azgeda, be honest because I will know when you lie,” Lexa growled, but before anyone could answer, another wave of Azgeda’s wolves stormed out from the border and attacked the confused and defenseless pack members,

“Warriors! Draw your swords, bare your teeth and claws, heed your Heda’s call!” Lexa roared, her most potent protective pheromone flared around and lifted the Coalition warrior’s spirits. They howled and transformed into their wolves, while some of them drew their weapons and attacked the Azgeda’s wolves.

Lexa looked behind her and locked eyes with Clarke, assuring her that she will be back for her, and then leaped up and transformed mid-air. She wanted to laugh when the pack leaders gasped seeing her massive form, but she didn’t have time to waste. She charged into the battle and took down as many Azgeda’s wolves as she could. Her wolf asserted their dominance to a bunch of black wolves and they howled as they changed into their human forms violently,

_Fucking Rogues_

Lexa’s coat was sticky with their enemies’ blood, and she was exhausted, so she reverted back into her human’s form, just in time as a pale middle-aged female alpha, and another male alpha with dark skin and bald head came into her vision,

“So, the rumor was true; Heda had risen again, along with the great Wanheda,” the older woman said coldly, and Lexa growled. She couldn’t risk losing control if she used Heda’s power to subdue the two of them.

“But, sadly for you, Heda. Werewolves don’t need to be ruled over by coalitions and hide anymore. Those packs that you want to protect so bad will be annihilated along with you and your mate, if they refused to side with us,” Pike said arrogantly and Lexa felt chill ran down her spine, before Clarke’s scream broke through the chaos, but it was loud and echoed in her chest,

“Ah, I see that my assassin already got your dear omega,” the woman laughed and Lexa ran mid-transformed towards the tent, but she wasn’t there, Clarke was gone, and Anya and Lincoln were badly injured while Raven and Octavia were unconscious and unharmed.

Lexa was seeing red and she roared, her howl reverberated through the air as she ran following her mate’s scent, which was in the middle of the field, flooded with her wolves’ blood and her alpha mourned the loss of their best warriors. She was still in her half form, which was the sign of her losing control over her alpha, and seeing her mate in Pike’s capture tipped her further into blood-lust,

_Find our enemies and cripple them. Kill their wolves and protect ours, call for our mate, you will need her_

Lexa unleashed her alpha, and blasted their enemies with her pheromones, amplified by her mate’s power. Her eyes were red and she growled as she watched Pike and Azgeda’s pack leader struggled to break free from her dominance,

_“Kill! Kill! Protect our mate!”_

When Clarke was finally free from Pike’s hold, and shielded by three of her warriors, Lexa zapped through her enemies and allies’ remains.

_“Revenge! Kill! Kill!”_

She decapitated their head in a blink of an eye, and she roared as she slaughtered their remaining enemies, frozen in on their feet.

_“Jus drein jus daun!”_

Lexa didn’t know how long it had been, but when she felt her mate’s hands on her shoulder, Lexa blinked. She was in the middle of bloodbath, and still half transformed.

“Baby, it’s over, I’m safe, we’re safe,” Clarke whispered and took her bloodied hand and put in on her belly.

“ _Mate. Pups. Safe._ ” She growled softly before she gathered Clarke in her arms, her wolf retreated slowly and her body reverted back to normal, and Lexa was so tired.

“It’s okay, alpha. Rest, we’re safe, you’re safe,” Lexa heard people gathered around her, and everything was drowned by her mate’s steady heartbeats. She felt Clarke carry her, and Lexa gave in to fatigues and pains, knowing her mate, her pups, and her wolves were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you guys enjoyed it.  
> please tell me what your thoughts about this, 
> 
> suggestions and critics are welcomed, just please please be kind,

**Author's Note:**

> so.. what do you think?


End file.
